


Weird SGA/Watership Down Fusion

by ratcreature



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, Fusion, Gen, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SGA guys as exploring rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird SGA/Watership Down Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, inked, colored and merged with a SGA background photo in GIMP
> 
> Jenn was talking about SGA as well as about her (apparently quite vicious) rabbits, and I [commented](http://seperis.livejournal.com/320293.html?thread=6153509#t6153509) that I was wondering when her interests would merge and there'd be a Watership Down/SGA fusion kind of fic with exploring rabbits, who are also appropriately (and realistically) vicious and rack up a huge body count... Somehow the image of the SGA guys as rabbits hasn't left me, besides I think the two would fit remarkably well together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
